


Shotgun

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, PWP, and bulma is a puppetmaster, goku does too, goku's eyes are bloo, some random au i guess, vegeta gets spicy when high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There was a spark in those eyes. Interest. Hunger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!! i haven't written a fic in a long time! but i love kakavege and i was inspired to write this the other night while i was high myself. and then i got to talking to a friend and we agreed that vegeta is a slut when high. so i guess here this is!

He was here for Bulma, and nothing else.

 

The loud music, the crowded spaces, the mysterious smell of piss lingering faintly in the air. People knocking into him, the expectation of socialization, every aspect of it—Vegeta despised parties with every inch of his existence. But he came for Bulma—she tends to make him weak. He had initially declined her invitation, but then she was sucking him off so, to hell with it. It was always like that with them. Friends with benefits is what she called their situation, Vegeta didn’t really give a crap what their situation was. She was strong-headed and good in bed, he didn’t mind spending time with her.

 

But he’s barley seen her at the party, so if he really thought about it, there was no point in him being here. Vegeta scoffed, leaning against the wall near a corner with a drink in hand, face crinkled in annoyance at the realization that he really shouldn’t make decisions when there’s a mouth around his cock. Also because of that faint smell of piss, where the _fuck_ was that coming from anyways?

 

Taking a sip from his drink, Vegeta’s eyes wandered around the room, observing the bafoons that inhabited the room. _These_ were Bulma’s friends? What a sorry bunch. _Especially_ the guy who was doing a handstand while drinking out of the keg. He was surrounded by people cheering him on and he looked so pleased with himself, wearing a smug expression the whole time. He had raven black hair, sort of messy, and carefree yet gentle eyes. They were the color of the ocean, and before Vegeta knew it, his gaze was lingering a bit too long. It must be the beer goggles that made this man so beautiful, he figured. Nonetheless, Vegeta continued to stare at him through the corner of his eye.

 

“So that’s your taste?” cut in a familiar voice, snapping Vegeta out of his daze. He looked over to see Bulma grinning with a mischievous look in her eyes. He snorted in response, taking a sip of his drink. Yeah, right. That breath-taking beefcake with the most intoxicating smile was absolutely disgusting. There was no way in hell—

 

“Vegeta, honey, you’re drooling.”

 

“Shut up, woman.” 

 

He had to go outside, it was getting harder to breath by the moment. Too many people, and then there was Bulma with her crazy ideas, and god, he just needed to _leave_. So he pushed himself off the wall, heading outside, practically _hearing_ Bulma smirk as he passed by the muscular stranger. And then Vegeta felt a different pair of eyes on him, a chill going up his spine as he glanced back at those blue eyes for just a fleeting moment.

 

There was a spark in those eyes. Interest. Hunger.

 

Still, Vegeta continued outside, unknowingly holding onto his drink a bit tighter than before. Though outside was heavily populated as well, there was a spot that didn’t reach the brightness from the lights in the yard and the street. It was perfect, besides the couple that was feeling each other up. Vegeta supposed that it was better than being inside that stuffy house with all those insufferable people and the shitty loud music. 

 

Little pants and moans could be heard, but Vegeta just ignored it as he finished off his drink. The only thing on his mind was that…that stupid, sexy, greek god of a man, and how he would like a taste of him tonight. How he’d love to wrap his lips around the stranger’s cock, bend over and let himself get fucked into oblivion. 

 

He needed another drink.

 

Vegeta reluctantly moved back inside, staring straight ahead of himself as he went to the bar. Pouring himself a shot of whiskey, he sighed in frustration before throwing it back. It burned his throat, but he didn’t care, he didn’t care about anything, not this party, not attractive strangers, not Bulma, not—

 

“Hey, uh, Vegeta is it?”

 

Vegeta spun around at the unfamiliar voice, eyes widening as he was met face-to-face with the man that’s been on his mind all night.

 

“How do you know my name.” It wasn’t much of a question, more of an accusation. The raven haired man smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

 

“Bulma told me. I was just wondering if you wanted to um, smoke a bowl with me?” He asked, putting his hands behind his head as he looked at Vegeta expectedly. Vegeta scowled, crossing him arms and staring the stranger down.

 

“You aren’t even going to give me _your_ name?”

 

“Oh! Sorry, it’s Goku. Well, some people call me Kakarot, but most people call me Goku. I mean I prefer Goku but, you know, I’m cool with anything—“

 

“Kakarot it is. And ok, I’ll smoke a bowl with you. There’s nothing else to do at this goddamn party.” Goku looked relieved before grabbing Vegeta’s hand and leading him to a different room, face brighter than the sun itself. It was repulsive. 

 

Yet Vegeta didn’t fight the hold on his hand.

 

He had expected for more people to be in the room, but it was empty. And it was very familiar…

 

“Is this Bulma’s room?” Vegeta asked, looking around. It was dimly lit, but he could recognize the bedsheets and posters in her room.

 

“Yeah. She said we could go in it…she set it all up and everything.” Goku cleared his throat, going to her desk and started rolling the joint. There was a silence that filled the room, a thin tension hanging in the air.

 

Vegeta wasn’t sure what was causing this—was it sexual tension? Was it was just plain awkward silence? He decided not to dwell on it when Goku sat on the bed and lit the joint, holding it out to him.

 

“You wanna take the first hit?” he asked, grinning wide. Vegeta snorted, taking the joint from him and taking a deep drag. After a moment, he exhaled through his nostrils and handed it back to Goku who took it with some sort of eager expression.

 

“You know, I didn’t think you’d agree to this so easily. Bulma said it might take awhile,” Goku said while taking a hit. “But I’m glad.”

 

“Wait, Bulma suggested this?” Vegeta asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Bulma knows how he gets when he’s high…

 

That _wench_. 

 

It had been a couple exchanges before Vegeta really felt it, and his face had relaxed a bit. But he wasn’t quite there yet. But since when was he sitting next to Goku on the bed? And since when was he that close?

 

“Vegeta?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Wanna shot-gun this?” And then he was _very_ close.

 

And Vegeta _really_ liked it.

 

“Fuck. Yeah, okay.”

 

Goku took a long hit, leaning in towards Vegeta’s parted lips. They connected, and the raven haired man breathed the smoke into the shorter male’s mouth. He felt it deep in his lungs, practically taking his breath away as his heart was beating rapidly against his chest. The sensation was all to much, Vegeta felt weak in the knees and when he broke the contact, his eyes were still half lidded. He was hard as hell now, and Goku’s lips met the base of his neck, humming softly all the while.

 

“Kakarot, fuck me.” There it was. If he wasn’t high off his ass right now, Vegeta would have held out longer and resisted the urge much easier. But this herb just made him a horny mess, and damn that Bulma, she’s to blame for all this.

 

Of course, that was neither here nor there, as Goku slide a hand down his pants with a dark smirk.

 

“When I saw you across the room tonight, all I could think about was fucking you against the wall with everyone watching. You’re so fucking hot, _god_ ,” Goku breathed against his ear, sending shivers down his spine and blood to his cock. And then he felt that large hand stroke his length, his touch feeling almost _loud_ and overwhelming but Vegeta wanted to be overwhelmed.

 

The bed felt like nothing, it was like they were floating as Goku slowly pushed him down on the sheets as their lips met in a heated kiss. This man was much different than the goofy happy-go-lucky stranger that he had spotted at the party. And there were absolutely _no_ complaints, and woah, where did their clothes go?

 

“What’s taking you so long…” Vegeta mumbled against his lover’s mouth, drawing a chuckle from him.

 

“I want to make this last. I want you to beg for me to touch you.” Goku then lowered himself, wrapping his lips around Vegeta’s cock, making him moan softly. He watched as Goku bobbed his head, feeling like his body was working in unison with the other’s movements. That wonderful, hot mouth felt so _good_ , especially since his senses were heightened. 

 

“I’m not begging—oh _fuck_ …” Vegeta was interrupted by two fingers prodding at his entrance, his body shivering in anticipation. Ok, maybe he’ll beg. Just not yet.

 

But then those finger were no longer there as Goku looked thoughtful, tapping his chin with a smile. “I have a better idea.”

 

And suddenly instead of fingers, there was tongue. Vegeta reached down and gripped than raven black hair, shivering beneath him. Goku worked his tongue like a pro, and reaching a hand to start stroking his length again. Vegeta felt like he was melting underneath him, shutting his eyes tight as he bit his lip hard.

 

“Kakarot— _fuck_ —I want to suck you off,” Vegeta panted, feeling himself leak out his tip. Goku lifted his head, blinking a bit before grinning.

 

“How bad do you want to suck my cock? Just like the dirty slut you are?” His aqua eyes were filled with lust, and Vegeta felt small underneath them. He shuttered at the words, his body shaking with need. “You want to suck me off, then get fucked into this mattress? You’re shameless, Vegeta. From what I’ve heard, you were more stubborn.”

 

“Sh-shut up.” Was all that Vegeta could manage. Goku knows full well why he’s like this, and it was all his fault.

 

Goku lifted his face to meet his lover’s, kissing his almost gently, and it was so stupid, but Vegeta kissed back anyways. The gentle gesture didn’t last long, though, as Goku pushed the other’s face down towards his cock.

 

Vegeta eagerly took the length into his mouth, moaning around it. Goku ran his fingers through the other’s hair, his breath hitching at the vibration. Vegeta noticed this, smirking as he began to deep throat him skillfully. He loved the faces and noises Goku was making, he loved how vocal he was under his hot mouth. He was doing this to him. He was undoing this man from his core with his knowledgable tongue. Just for a moment, Vegeta felt in control.

 

But it was just for a moment, because Goku grabbed at his hair and tugged him off his cock before lifting him back up. The faint pain from the blue eyed man pulling his hair only made Vegeta moan all the more.

 

“So you want me to ruin you? Fuck you until you cry?” he asked, his voice deep and filled with need. There was almost something… _animalistic_ about how Goku was staring at him, and it made Vegeta shutter with anticipation. 

 

“N-no shit.”

 

“I don’t think that’s how you should be talking to me.”

 

“Fine, yes, _please_ ,” Vegeta practically pleaded, throwing all shame out the window if he hadn’t already. 

 

“ _Good boy_.” And with that, Goku got up and went to the desk where there was…lube? Did Bulma also set that up? She really did have everything under control. He should probably thank her later. In his own way, of course.

 

Goku put the bottle of lube and a condom on the floor next to the bed, hovering over Vegeta with a wide grin.

 

“You ready?”

 

“Do you really have to _ask_?” there was a hint of agitation in his voice, he was growing impatient and he needed the other bad. Goku just nodded, prodding at his entrance with one finger, before scissoring in a second one. Vegeta gasped, moving down on the intruding fingers, wanting more. He’d been craving this the whole night, and now he had it.

 

“Someone just can’t wait, hm?” Goku raised an eyebrow as Vegeta thrusted back into the fingers. Vegeta weakly nodded, making a surprised moan as he felt his prostate get hit. It felt like his whole body became a sea of jelly at this point. Goku also seemed impatient, though, despite his words. Vegeta smirked.

 

But then Goku sat up, removing his fingers and putting on the condom. He reached over to the side table, taking the unlit joint and lighting it up again. Another deep hit, connecting their mouths together again and sliding his cock into Vegeta’s tight hole while doing so.

 

The smoke filling his lungs, the feeling of Goku filling him up, the hand that was now stroking his own dick, was all too much at once. It might have been the weed, but they almost just felt like one being now. As Goku rocked into him, actually fucking him into the mattress, they didn’t feel like separate entities anymore. They probably weren’t breathing in unison, but god did it feel like they were.

 

“Kakarot, don’t you dare stop—oh _fuck_ —“ Vegeta was starting to tear up a bit, the bed creaking loudly as they were a mess of limbs and sweat.

 

“You think I’d ever stop?” Goku panted, his thrusts picking up speed, hitting his lover’s sweet spot over and over which drew more moans and whimpers from him. “With how beautiful you look, completely ruined and broken, you think I’d stop?”

 

Vegeta was close, but he really didn’t want to be. He wanted to continue to forget his name, he wanted to continue to be just another part of the man above him. 

 

“Kakarot, I’m close—“

 

“Shit, me too—“

 

And as if they _were_ one person, they came in unison. Goku unloaded inside of Vegeta and rode out his orgasm, and Vegeta came all over his own stomach with ‘Kakarot’ on lips like a prayer. For a moment, it felt like everything just stopped as they lay there, out of breath and sticky. Goku broke the silence with a content sigh, pulling out slowly and sitting up. Vegeta’s hole leaked slightly, getting all over Bulma’s bedsheets. 

 

“She’s probably going to burn these or something,” Goku commented as he began to put on his clothes. “But she did lend us her room…”

 

“Probably.” was all Vegeta responded with, not bothering getting up yet. 

 

“By the way, did you also feel like, one person when we were fucking?” Goku asked, sitting back down on the bed next to Vegeta.

 

“Fuck, yeah. That was weird.”

 

“What would our name be like? Vegito?” Goku snickered, and Vegeta snorted….then had a thoughtful look.

 

“That’s a stupid name, but for some reason it fits.”

 

“Hey, Vegeta?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Wanna do this again sometime?” Goku looked hopeful, and honestly, Vegeta was not going to turn down having the chance to do this again. It was probably—no, definitely—the best sex he’s ever had.

 

“Yeah.” The larger man’s face lit up, hurrying to find paper and a pen to write his number on. In the meantime, Vegeta began to get dressed, not liking being the only one naked now that it was over. Once Goku scribbled it on a napkin, the other man took it and put it in his pocket.

 

“I’m super hungry, are you super hungry? The munchies are really getting to me,” Goku whined, and Vegeta couldn’t agree more. 

 

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

 

And as they left the house, Vegeta could have _sworn_ he saw Bulma watch them with a shit-eating grin.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i'm super rusty, especially when it comes to writing smut, so if this sucks, i apologize. but if you like it yay!


End file.
